Je te déteste
by MunJ'o
Summary: Il est diabolique et je suis faible...


**Disclamer** : Malheureusement, Mello et Near appartiennent tous deux à Tekeshi Obata et Tusgumi Õba, même après plusieurs négociations vv

**Auteur** : MunJ'o pour vous servir

**Note** : On va pas s'éterniser d'accord ? C'est pas que j'aime pas ça, mais quand je commence je n'arrête plus et j'ai vite fait de souler . ! Bon je viens juste de _comprendre_ comment fonctionne ce site (un peu ') alors voici mon tout premier one shot suivi de plein d'autre j'espère .

Il me fait peur ce môme !

Il est arrivé à l'orphelinat Wammy's house un jour de pluie, dans des vêtements aussi blancs que ses cheveux et trop larges pour lui. On l'a nommé Near.  
Son visage est d'un vide profond à en donner le vertige et ses traits ne laissent paraître aucunes émotions, aucuns sentiments. On dirait un corps sans âme, comme celui des morts. Je ne l'aime pas, il me fait peur.

Il me poursuit sans relâche, sans bruit, lui et son visage impénétrable. Je suis sûr qu'il attend un moment de faiblesse pour me dévorer tout cru, comme certains oiseaux carnassiers, j'ai lu ça dans un livre un jour. Sous ses airs fragiles, il est diabolique et je suis faible.

Hier, quand je suis allé à la bibliothèque, il s'est encore faufilé derrière moi sans un bruit, à la manière d'un tueur.

_« La molécule est un groupement d'atomes..._

Il n'a pas bougé, il n'a presque pas respiré.

_...qui représente, pour un corps pur qui en est constitué..._

Pourtant il était là, je l'ai senti, j'ai senti ses yeux fixer mon dos, aussi froids que la lame d'un poignard. 

_...la plus petite quantité de matière... »_

Au bout d'un moment, il s'est agité. Je ne me suis pas retourné, je connaissais ce geste presque mécanique pour l'avoir vu faire tant de fois : il enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux blancs autour de ses doigts squelettiques. Ça m'a rendu nerveux. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur mon bouquin mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

Finalement, je l'ai fermé, je l'ai rangé et je suis parti…loin. Il m'a regardé, il s'est levé, et il m'a suivit…comme un prédateur qui traque sa proie.

Une sensation de malaise s'est alors emparé de moi, alors je l'ai tapé pour masquer ma peur, pour me rassurer, pour me mentir, pour me sentir plus fort. Je savais que c'était lâche, mais je m'en foutais. C'était tellement plus facile, tellement plus simple !

Lorsque je l'ai frappé, il n'a pas cillé, il n'a pas bougé, il n'a pas pleuré, il n'a même pas cherché à éviter mes coups. Il a gardé ses yeux vides sans expressions qui m'ont effrayé.

Il n'est pas humain, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Je n'aime pas ce gosse. Il le sait, je suis sûr qu'il le sait, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour le comprendre, mais lui, il est machiavélique. Et qui plus et, il est meilleur que moi. Ses résultats sont supérieurs aux miens. Depuis son arrivée, mes félicitations ont déserté mon bulletin pour aller sur le sien.

Il y en a que pour lui. Finie la première place, direction la seconde. J'ai horreur de ça, et je suis sûr que lui, il le sait. Crétin !  
C'est juste un crétin, un crétin diabolique.

Aujourd'hui, il a encore eu la meilleure note, et bien évidement, tout le monde s'est empressé de le féliciter lui, et pas moi. Il m'a regardé, et il m'a souri. Un sourire bizarre, vide, indéfinissable, je ne savais même pas si c'était un sourire de satisfaction ou d'excuse.

Puis je l'ai revu dans un couloir, seul. Il était en train de monter un puzzle blanc, enroulant ses doits dans une de ses mèches.

« JE TE DETESTES !! »

Je lui ai craché ces mots à la figure avec une telle violence qu'ils ont résonné froidement contre les murs. Je les ai hurlé à m'en crever les poumons. J'ai cru voir une profonde tristesse traverser son regard avant de disparaître pour laisser de nouveau place à ce vide inexpressif que je haïssais tant.

Et tout d'un coup, il s'est mis à sangloter. Ça m'a rassuré au fond. Il est humain finalement puisqu'il sait pleurer.

À ce moment là, il m'a paru si faible, si seul, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'agenouiller devant lui et de le prendre dans mes bras qui se voulaient rassurants. C'était un enfant après tout.

Instinctivement, il s'est niché contre mon torse et j ai pu sentir sa respiration saccadée. Je me suis mis à le bercer tendrement pour le calmer. Je m'en suis voulu de l'avoir fait autant souffrir.

Je l'ai bercé encore quelques instants lorsque, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Wammy's house, j'ai entendu sa voix.

Elle était tellement faible que j'ai dû me pencher un peu plus pour pouvoir l'entendre. Il a alors murmuré deux mots qui m'ont bouleversé, deux mots qui on quitté ses lèvres froides pour venir se réchauffer dans mon cœur :

« Merci...Mello... »

J'ai souri et je l'ai serré un peu plus contre moi, pas trop fort, il semblait si fragile que j'avais un peu peur de le casser.


End file.
